Star Wars: The Mando and the Grey Jedi
by Dark Ventruss
Summary: The sequel to my story The Mando and the Soldier. We follow Ky'ram and his newest allies, The Grey Jedi Order
1. Prolouge: What do you do with Two Jedi?

**For those who are unaware of it this is a sequel work. It picks up from where i left off in my previous story _The Mando and the Soldier_** **. If you have not read that one i would highly suggest going back and finding it so things in this one make more sense. Also to my other readers i realize that i sometimes have continuity errors. These are more prevalent in the first chapters of Soldier than they are in any chapters of Grey Order but the reason for it is i wrote the prolouge a few months before i posted anything for this series and i do not do rough drafts or beta readings. What you read is what i come up with whenever i sit down to write. No changes from when it hits the page to when it goes up here. With that in mind i try to make sure everything makes sense and that explain myself but sometimes i forget things. So like i said sorry for continuity errors, go read the original story, Review Favorite and whatever else you want to do to let me know you enjoy the work.**

The noxious fumes of Raxus Prime could keep even a Mynock from chewing on the deserted power cables. For Ky'ram and Ben though it had begun to seem more like a nuisance and less of a debilitating tragedy. For the last few days now they had been traveling the surface of the planet in search for both a hyperdrive and a set of prothestic limbs to replace the legs Ky'ram had lost. Ben had been carrying him piggyback, the sheer weight of the Mandalorian forcing them to stop every fifteen minutes. The younger Force user had to admit that it was slowly increasing his strength and the training Ky'ram was pushing him through was helping him control his power.

"So please explain this whole Potentium thing to me again?" Ben asked the man as he laid him down to take another break.

"The idea is fairly simple." Ky'ram began, while sticking a hand out to ask for a drink of water from the shared canteen. "There is no light side or dark side of the Force. Only light and dark within oneself. What everyone views as the dark side is a perversion of the Force, twisted by those who use it. The light side, as we know it now, is the Force as a whole. Basically it all comes down to intent."

"So nothing is evil so long as your intent is to do good?" Ben questioned as he handed over the canteen.

Ky'ram took a drink and then answered with, "Correct."

"That sounds like a Sith trying to explain that what they are doing is perfectly fine." Ben commented.

"Perhaps but in reality name one Sith that wasn't after power. One Sith who believed every single step was correct and was for the greater good. One Sith who harmed an innocent life with the true intent bring peace and not to just rule over others." Ky'ram began to lecture before Ben put a hand up to silence him.

"I understand." Ben remarked. "Ultimately every Sith covets power and wishes to see those beneath them punished."

Ky'ram nodded his head before checking the position of the systems star. Knowing what the gesture meant Ben got up and picked the man up as well to begin moving towards the next junk heap…

"Master Skirata!" Ben's voice yelled out over the trash heap.

"I told you to call me Ky'ram!" the Mandalorian yelled back. "What do you want?"

"I think I found a good set of legs for you." The Force user said as he carried the pair over to the man.

He held a set of legs that looked the color of rust but showed no deterioration. The reached all the way up to the hip, causing Ky'ram to smirk.

"Well those are nice but my legs go to the knees." Ky'ram told the boy.

"So we cut these off at the knees then." Ben informed him.

"Not that simple. See how its knees are these round dual jointed types?" Ky'ram asked which Ben nodded accordingly. "They won't connect properly."

"So what do you propose? So far you've shot down every pair of legs I brought you." Ben said exasperated.

"Well first off I refuse to use the legs of a Protocol droid." Ky'ram said in a huff. "I'm a proud warrior not some tea sipping senator."

Ben stifled a laugh at the man who could barely move himself but claimed to be a warrior.

"Secondly what model of droid did these legs come from?" Ky'ram asked the man.

"Well its head and central processor were missing but I believe I saw the designation HK-47 on it. So I don't know." Ben answered.

"Boy did you hit the jackpot." Ky'ram whistled as ben stared at him oddly. "HK droids are Hunter Killer Droids. According to the old Mandalorian stories Forty Seven here was the best of them to have ever lived. Tell you what it will hurt like hell but take your saber and remove my legs a little bit higher, let's say three inches above the knee. After that get to work on getting those attached to me."

Ben nodded and ignited his blade…

A few hours had passed as the two continued onward. Ky'ram was a little shaky on his new legs but was using the Force to correct himself as need be. Ben continued to scout ahead of them, since he was fully focused and still had his lightsaber. Before they had left the ship for the time being Ky'ram had grabbed a blaster rifle out of the armory, though being carried on Ben's back he knew he wouldn't be the greatest help in a fire fight.

The two of them crested a new hill of trash just in time to see an X-wing fighter cross the horizon, headed towards where Ky'ram's ship had been left. They turned to one another and without another word took off following it.

"Do you think the Resistance finally decided to send a rescue team?" Ben asked the older man.

"Either that or a Scrap and Salvage operation. No matter which one it is we need to hurry and catch him before he leaves!" Ky'ram yelled as he reached into the Force to enhance his speed, Ben following suit.

The two of them crossed the distance that had before taken them hours in a few minutes. They both knew they would be tired when they reached the ship a few hours later…

As they arrived at the ship they found a Cathar in the standar SpecForce uniform standing outside the landing ramp wiring a set of thermal detonators. Reacting quickly Ky'ram reached out and called the detonators to his hand. The Cathar turned, his weapon raised, and sighed a breath of relief when he recognized the two.

"Admiral Skirata," He began while lowering his weapon. "It is a pleasure to see you alive and well."

"Thank you Commander Kite." Ky'ram responded while handing the man his explosives back. "So I am assuming Skye told the Resistance that she was captured and I was killed along with Ben?"

"That's the jist of the message." Kite answered. "And on that train of thought why is he walking around freely?"

"Easy there Commander." Ky'ram spoke softly. "Ben is with us now. He even helped me pick out a new set of legs."

The Cathar glanced to the ex-dark side user and then to the Mandalorians prosthetic limbs.

"They look a bit flashy considering your normal colors." The Cathar teased.

"No paint on this trash heap." Ky'ram responded. "Once we get back to base I will paint them a nice matte black to match my Beskar."

The Cathar let out a light laugh before speaking again saying, "That's going to be tough. Your Hyperdrive is completely destroyed."

"I know." Ky'ram almost whispered. "We were looking for a new one when we spotted your ship."

"Then I guess I should help you guys find one so we can get you off this glorified trash heap someone had the nerve to call a planet." Kite said with a chuckle.

Ky'ram let out a small laugh at that, clapped the Cathar on the back and then lead the small group towards a pile they could begin digging through…


	2. Chapter One: Grey Rising from the Ashes

As the two Starfighters descended to the green planet that was the Resistance base world, Ky'ram reached out into the Force to see if Luke or even Rey had returned. Feeling neither of them on planet he cautiously piloted the ship to his old hangar bay. Descending the ramp, he found the General and a full unit of SpecForce members awaiting him.

"Admiral." The General said casually. "I was surprised when I learned from Commader Kite that you were alive and well. I was even more surprised when he informed me of my son's return to the light."

Ky'ram laughed slightly at the last comment she had made while Ben exited the ship. He had replaced his black robes with an extra set of grey robes that Ky'ram had kept aboard the ship. His lightsaber still hung from his belt but while they were on the way back Ky'ram had showed him how to make a synthetic crystal using a fusion furnace on the ship. The young man had been adamant that the crystal he created be given a small crack, a testament to his time as a dark disciple but also to allow him to use the same hilt regardless. Ky'ram refused to argue about it so he ensured that the crystal would be the way he wanted.

"Ma'am me and your boy had a few good long conversations while he carried me across the wastes of Raxus." Ky'ram said whilst placing a hand on the young man's shoulder. "He may not be a part of the light but he is most definitely no longer a member of the dark. In fact, he has joined me and I'm thinking of restarting the order of Grey Jedi."

The General seemed to be taken aback for a moment but then recovered herself stating, "If you wish to then please take one of the empty barracks as your orders temple, for the time being. I'm sure you will find many new students willing to join you in this cause."

"Thank you Ma'am." Ky'ram bowed. "I think we will do just that."

He then turned to Ben, who merely held out a bag. The old Mandalorian took it from him and began leaving the hangar bay.

"I will go get settled in." Ky'ram told the assembled group. "Ben I believe you and your mother have some catching up to do."

"Yes I would agree, Master Skirata." Ben said chuckling slightly as he said the title.

"I told you just call me Ky'ram!" the older man yelled back as he turned out the door…

Days turned to months in the base. Ky'ram and Ben spent many hours practicing together, both the force and swordsmanship. After settling into the barracks Ky'ram had returned to his old quarters and retrieved one of his Mandalorian weapons from a weapons safe he had kept. He wore proudly on his hip, telling all who asked that until he rebuilt his lightsaber the Beskar'Kad would serve just fine.

They had partitioned off an entire section of the spacious barracks to use for nothing more than training, seeing as it was just the two of them living there. Ben had improved greatly, partially due to the fact that, family connections aside, he was not allowed off the base for another twenty-four months. He had to serve some kind of sentence to repay for his crimes, which some had called for execution, but the testimony of Ky'ram had gotten him a lighter sentence of only thirty-six months.

Currently Ky'ram was practicing a few of his stances for the different saber forms while he had Ben meditating in the corner. Ky'ram had stopped watching the young man and had fully focused on his own training until the dummy he was using to practice his strikes against began to levitate off the ground.

"Ben what have I told you about moving my training equipment while meditating?" Ky'ram asked exasperation coloring his voice.

The dummy dropped to the ground as Ben stood up saying, "My apologies Master Skirata. I will try to be more mindful in the future."

Ky'ram growled, about to reprimand the man for calling him Master yet again, when they both felt the presence of someone else in the barracks. Turning round they saw the Cathar known as Commander Kite staring at both of them. He quickly approached the two stopping just short of the training mat.

"Admiral, the General wishes to see you." The Cathar told him.

"And she couldn't use a comlink?" Ky'ram asked.

"I believe she tried." Kite responded. "You never answered. In fact I don't see it on your belt or anywhere near your person."

"Damn eagle eye." Ky'ram muttered. "Fine I will be there shortly to discuss whatever she needs me for."

Turning back to the dummy Ky'ram began to take another few strikes when he noticed that the Cathar had yet to leave.

"Anything else you need from me Commander?" Ky'ram asked.

"Well she wanted to see you as soon as possible, and she mentioned that I am involved in this as well so I am to accompany you to the meeting." Kite said his voice never leaving a monotone.

"Fine. Fine." Ky'ram sighed, sheathing his blade. "Ben keep working on whatever you're working on now. Kite lets go see what the General needs of us."

With that he and the Cathar began to make their way across the base to the Generals office, while Ben sat back down and began his meditation once more.


	3. Chapter Two: Tombs of the Dead

Entering the General's office, a small grumble could still be heard coming from Ky'ram. The Cathar behind him was chuckling slightly at this, and showed no signs of stopping. Standing behind her desk the General awaited the standard salute before she addressed both men.

"Thank you both for showing up." The General began. "I have a mission of the utmost importance that I can only entrust with the two of you."

"What exactly would that be Ma'am?" Ky'ram asked.

"To put it simply, you are to go to Korriban, retrieve any darkside artifacts that have yet to be plundered and bring them back here to be put under your lock and key."

"General with all due respect we haven't even finished the final stage on the safe to protect the current stash of Holocrons we have." Ky'ram began. "Ben has been setting aside five hours every day to studying the Great Holocron in hopes of discovering how the Jedi from the Old Republic managed to do it."

"I understand this but I'm not willing to take the risk that Snoke beats us to those artifacts on Korriban. He may already have some but I refuse to let him have them all." The General ordered.

"We will try Ma'am but I am requesting a different ship to be taken than my own." Ky'ram asked. "If I hadn't been focusing half of my power on hiding the Holocrons from Snoke then I wouldn't have lost my legs."

"Very well." The General answered. "I believe we have a spare Y-Wing you two can take. Make sure it comes back in one piece."

"Yes Ma'am." The two soldiers said while saluting.

Turning round, they exited the room and strode toward the hangar bay…

The Hyperspace journey had easily made it into Ky'ram's five most hated trips. He cramped into the pilots seat of the Y-Wing, while the Cathar took the gunners seat. They barely spoke a word outside of the information needed to be shared between two crew members. Ky'ram felt a sigh of relief cross his lips when they exited the Hyperspace tunnel.

This sigh was quickly replaced by a feeling of dread and a slight chill. Staring down at the tan tomb world he couldn't help but feel a slight twinge of anxiety. He kept his thoughts to himself as the ship pulled into the old Dreshdea outpost. The last few millennia had not been kind to the building and he was surprised to find enough room to even land.

The two soldiers quickly exited the cockpit and made their way into the ruins. Bodies littered the floors of the building, no one ever bothering to come back and claim their dead after the innumerous battles that took place on the planet. Some of the bones looked as though they would crumble to dust if barely handled.

Continuing onward they soon arrived at the doors to the Sith Temple. Ky'ram had heard about the place many times, both in historically documentation and in the tales recounted by the keepers of his holocrons. He had always been warned away from the place. The reasoning had been that as a Grey Jedi he did not have far to fall before he became a dark Jedi. He though believed that if he could come away from both Raxus Prime and Apatros perfectly fine then he would handle this place as well.

Stepping through the massive doors, which were barely connected at the hinges, he readied a glowstick while drawing his pistol. Kite followed the example and brought his rifle up to a ready position. From deep in the living space turned tomb an animal shriek rang out. The two turned quickly to see a small group of Shyrack flying towards them. Letting loose the final one of the leathery beasts fell dead a few inches from their feet.

"Well," Kite began, "At least the entire planet isn't dead."

"No," Ky'ram bantered back, "Only the predators survived."

"So where do you suggest we start our little search at?" Kite asked.

"Simple." Ky'ram responded. "The old library. See if any ancient books survived the countless bombardments and invasions. If we find nothing there, then we check the ancient tombs. Last resort is the old students living quarters."

Kite nodded in agreement with the plan and followed the older Mandalorian down one of the many paths…

The wind howled through the Valley of the Dark Lords as though pursued by the spirits of the very beings put to rest there. Ky'ram had hoped he would not need to enter any of these tombs but seeing as the library had apparently been plundered long ago it seemed to be a necessity. Four tombs stood out in the higher valley, and incalculable others lay in the lower. A fifth structure appeared to in the upper though it seemed less like a tomb and more like a monument.

"Which one do you want to go into first?" Kite asked, his want to not be there coming through easily.

"Let's start with the monument." Ky'ram answered. "If I were to hide artifacts it wouldn't be with the dead."

Kite agreed and followed after him as he opened the large stone door of the structure. Entering they saw a main room filled with hundreds of thrones, each occupied by a body, and three separate paths branching off. Each body appeared to be wearing pitch black robes or ancient armor of some type. A few had actual blades sheathed on their hips, while others carried lightsaber hilts.

Suddenly a large voice boomed through the room demanding, "Who dares disturb the slumber of the Sith Council!"

Ky'ram flinched for a moment before recovering himself and responded, "Ky'ram Skirata! Grand Master of the Grey Jedi Order!"

"So a fraud has stepped into our presence." Another voice rang out, followed by a cacophony of laughs.

The laughter settled down soon after and a new voice began to speak.

"And what is that such an indecisive individual has come to ask of us?"

"To recover the lost artifacts of the Dark Lords so that they might not fall into the wrong hands!" Ky'ram yelled back, sheathing his blaster and slowly placing a hand on the hilt of his blade.

"Who do you think would be the wrong hands?" a quieter voice asked, while its owners form materialized in front of him.

He saw the figure of a man clad in Sith armor. He had no hair of any kind and his skin was sickly green. On his belt hung a lightsaber and he carried a Sith Holocron in his offhand.

"Snoke." Ky'ram told the specter.

"The pretender Lord." The Specter responded. "He who rejects the name given to him by the Rule of Two and instead takes a new name to hide behind. And to top it off it's not even the name he hid behind before his supposed death."

"Yes." Ky'ram confirmed. "That would be the one."

"I agree with the idea, as he has betrayed that which he took an oath for, but I cannot allow you to do so without trying to prevent it." The Specter explained. "Survive and take the artifacts, or die and make this place your tomb."

"I will survive whatever challenges you can throw at me." Ky'ram responded while drawing his blade.

"Very good." The Specter chuckled. "Then prepare yourself for you face Darth Bane!"

The Specter drew the lightsaber from its hip and lunged at the Mandalorian…


	4. Chapter Three: Pledges only Ghosts hear

Ky'ram jumped back as the red blade sliced through where his head had been only moments ago. His blade was in his hand only a moment later as he caught the saber before it could strike his chest. Reflexively he reached for the Force only to find it barely out of his grasp. He could still use it to predict the attacks Bane would use but not much more than that. Even with that meager grasp he was having a difficult time fully countering as Bane used a curved hilt causing his attacks to come at odd angles. It was only now that he wished he had fought Dooku instead of just hearing his father's stories.

Blocking again he heard Kite's rifle power up. Shaking his head slightly Ky'ram called the Cathar off.

"It would be pointless." Ky'ram explained as he continued to stay on the defensive. "Bane has had more experience against blaster users than most combatants could ever hope for."

Kite nodded in understanding as he lowered his weapon. Ky'ram returned the entirety of his focus back on the fight at hand. He again caught the specter's blade only to find his back to the wall. Knowing he would soon be out of options Ky'ram disengaged and struck out at the specter's neck. Caught off guard Bane took a step back. Sensing the opening Ky'ram surged forward and swung towards Bane's legs. The Specter jumped over the blade and stabbed at the Mandalorian's chest.

Ky'ram easily knocked the blade to the side and made his own stab at the specters swordarm. His blade passed harmlessly through the ghost's body, a maniacal laugh escaping him.

"What is the point of this?!" Ky'ram screamed. "I can't harm you!"

"Not conventionally!" Bane yelled back, laughing all the while.

Ky'ram racked his brain as he attempted to defeat the specter. He was again on the defensive as he searched for the smallest hint of the Force to latch onto. Finally, as he barely dodged under an attack that would have beheaded him he felt the energy. Grasping onto it he began to channel it into himself. Every attack he blocked he found more of the energy moving into him.

After a few tense seconds of combat, he called all the energy he had collected and expelled it at once from his hand. A fork of near purple lightning flew forward and struck the specter forcing it to the ground. Continuing until he could no longer power it Bane soon showed a sign of retreat and, when he could, returned to his spot amongst the Sith Lords.

"A worthy opponent." One of the many Sith said.

"Yes." Bane corroborated. "Able to call upon the Lightning without giving into the darkness. A rare trait. Truly one of the few to live up to the title of Grand Master of the Grey Jedi."

"May I continue on my quest?" Ky'ram asked the specters.

"I see no reason to delay him any longer." A newly appeared specter answered. "He is the first in nearly three thousand years to earn the right to one of my burial sites."

"It is as you wish it to be Darth Revan." Bane bowed to the specter. "Master Skirata you may enter into the Tomb of Darth Revan. Be forewarned though this is only granted as a onetime event. If you are to return you will face a more daunting trial than the one you have beaten."

"I understand Lord Bane." Ky'ram said as he bowed to the Sith Lords.

Signaling to the Cathar, Ky'ram led the way deeper into the monument. They soon found themselves in a large chamber with a single sarcophagus sitting in the center. Surrounding it were multiple pots, baskets, and chests presumably filled with offerings to the Dark Lord. Reaching into the Force he attempted to find whatever would be giving off the greatest amount of power.

Finding that the sarcophagus and the footlocker in front of it both resonated the most he slowly opened the footlocker. Looking down he saw a pair of lightsabers. Picking them up and igniting them he basked in the glow of the purple blade in his offhand and the scarlet red in his main hand. Swinging them he felt that Revan had weighted the offhand blade's hilt enough to offset its shorter length.

Clipping both to his belt he then turned his attention to the Sarcophagus. Using the Force to move the heavy stone lid he carefully looked inside. Laying there a pile of bones in Revan's traditional robes with his recognizable helmet covering the skull. Sensing the helmet as the item in the coffin calling to him he reached out and touched it.

As his fingers made contact his head flew back quickly and he tightened his grip on the helmet. Kite stared on as seconds turned to minutes. Finally, Ky'ram flew back against the wall with the helmet still held tightly. The SpecForce commander ran over to the Mandalorian and propped him up.

"What happened?" the Cathar asked.

"I had a vision." Ky'ram responded sounding out of breath. "The base was destroyed. Snoke arrived with his Knights of Ren. My Grey Jedi Order stood against them but we did not have the experience they had. Skye lay dead between me and Snoke. Before it ended I had charged the Dark Sider and locked my sabers with his."

"That doesn't not sound pleasant." Kite said dejectedly.

"It wasn't." Ky'ram told the Cathar. "But I know what must be done now."

"And that would be?" the Cathar asked.

"We take the fight to Snoke. We get Skye back ASAP. Finally, I get as many people added to my Order as possible and Luke and Rey make their comeback." Ky'ram explained as he stood up. "Without the last two Jedi we don't stand a chance. That much is clear."

Looking at the helmet now in hand Ky'ram found himself struggling to make a decision. On the one hand it was a powerful artifact, soaked in both the Light and the Dark side of the Force. It had been worn by a man heralded as the greatest Jedi, Sith, and Grey Jedi to have ever lived. It also had seen many atrocities, the glassing of Cathar being the greatest of them. It was Mandalorian made, stolen from his people by a powerful Jedi from the body of a fallen soldier.

"This helmet was worn Revan throughout the entirety of the Mandalorian Wars, and the opening and closing of the Jedi Civil War over four thousand years ago." Ky'ram said almost to himself. "My people made it and lost it to the only many a Mandalore ever willing surrendered to. It has returned to us once again. I will make the same pledge as the Revanchist did. I shall not remove this helmet until Snoke has fallen, to my blade or anyone elses. I shall not let it leave my face until the First Order is submitted to following the Galactic laws. This I solemnly pledge to the Force."

As the Grey Jedi made his pledge and finished it a solemn calm washed over the chamber, followed quickly by a blast of power which knocked Kite over. Standing up slowly, using his rifle to help himself to his feet, the Cathar turned back to the Mandalorian.

"Admiral is there anything else for us here?" he asked.

"No Commander." Ky'ram responded his voice changed slightly by the helmet. "We can head back to base."

"Aye Aye Admiral." Kite saluted as he led the way back out of the tomb and to the surface of the dead world…


	5. Chapter Four: Three is Company Too

Ky'ram stood in the General's office with his hands folded behind his back. He had switched to wearing his Beskar'gam at nearly all times. Over top of his armor and body suit he donned a dark grey cloak to signify his position as the leader of the Grey Order. From his belt hung both of his new lightsabers. As a full show of fealty to his people he had even strapped on the Beskar plates to the entirety of his legs, prosthetics included.

He had refused replacing the HK limbs with a true set of prosthetics, claiming he would wear his wound as a badge of honor and duty to the Resistance. Had it been a hand he may have accepted but the legs worked fine and fit wonderfully with the other items Revan had once owned that were his now.

Next to him stood the Cathar sniper, his hands behind his back as well. His SpecForce uniform crisp and clean, something he had ran off to do quickly before their debriefing with the General. Ky'ram had chuckled at the Cathar Commander and even teased that perhaps he was aiming for a promotion.

"So you only found those two lightsabers and the mask? All three of which you have now claimed as your own?" the General asked the Mandalorian.

"That is correct Ma'am." Ky'ram answered. "They are all seeped in the dark side and the light side of the Force. It is my belief that only a fully realized Grey Jedi could use them to their fullest potential. According to the Ancient Sith Council, a group I do not fully agree with but seeing as they are the only authority on the matter I will concede to, I am a fully realized Grey Jedi."

"I don't like where it came from either but if what you say is true, and I feel it is, who am I to dispute it." The General told the man. "With that said I want a full evaluation of Ben's abilities. If deemed acceptable enough I have someone on base who wishes to join your order, and he will need to be the one to train them."

"No disrespect Ma'am but shouldn't I train the new member?" Ky'ram asked perplexed.

"Yes but you will not be able to." The General explained. "You will be gone on a mission when their training should begin."

"And what mission would be so important that I should not train a new recruit?" Ky'ram questioned.

"It is time we rescue Skye." The General said flatly. "It has been a year since we lost her to Snoke. Ther is no telling what he has done and we will need to have the time to get her back on our side, if your interpretation of your vision is correct. This will also give you a chance to make a strike at the heart of the First Order. A final product of this mission will be the revelation that we have formed our own order of Force users to counter the Knights of Ren."

"So where are me and Commander Kite here headed to?" Ky'ram asked, his concerns quelled.

"Do you remember the old Rebel base on Hoth?" the General asked, taking the smile from the Mandalorian as an answer. "Good. Snoke has repurposed it. Our spies believe Skye to be being held there."

"We will leave as soon as my test with Ben is finished." Ky'ram saluted the General, before turning on a heel and exiting…

Ben found himself out of breath, standing across the mat from Ky'ram. He had sparred with the warrior before, though the man had only had his Beskar'kad to wield at the time. Often during those spars, he wondered if Ky'ram had gone easy on him. Now he knew that was the truth. The Mandalorian was using two blades to fight, a style he had admitted, of his own accord, that he had little experience with. Even then he had held off the younger man without calling upon the Force yet.

Ben had begun to even the odds slightly when he started reaching out and using the Force to augment not only his attacks but to knock Ky'ram's slightly off course. As soon as Ky'ram recognized Ben's usage he had smiled and made a slight hand gesture. That was when sniper fire began to rain down on Ben, making him split his attention between two opponents.

As the ten-minute mark of the fight approached Ben's face spread with terror when Ky'ram disengaged and clipped his blades to his belt. He had a bad feeling about what was to come as the Force seemed to swell up and surround the Grey Master. Ky'ram then turned towards the younger man slowly rose into the air, the Force and a slight crackle of lightning around him. He suddenly released the concoction of power, Ben barely having time to throw up his defenses.

Ky'ram slowly lowered back to the floor, clapping as he landed. Ben found himself dumbstruck at what was happening. When Ky'ram approached him the Mandalorian had simply said he wanted to spar. This had been more intense than any spar he had ever been in.

"What is going on?" Ben asked the man.

"Simple." Ky'ram responded as he tossed a towel to Ben. "The General wanted me to test you to see if you were ready to train new members of the Order. I say you still need to learn a few things but you are progressing well enough that I doubt you'd screw up a new recruit."

"Well thank you Master Skirata, but what was with the lightning?" Ben questioned while wiping down his face.

"Something I picked up on Korriban. Didn't know I could do it till that journey." Ky'ram told him. "Anyways the new member will be here tomorrow but I have to head tonight on a mission."

"I will train them as though you were watching over my shoulder the whole time." Ben bowed to the man.

"Don't do that." Ky'ram ordered as he exited the barracks. "Train them like you would want to be trained. After thirty years or so I figured out that it works best that way."

Ben bowed again before sitting down and calling a hexagonal holocron to him…


	6. Chapter Five: Frozen Caverns and Hearts

Standing on the frozen rock known as Hoth, Kit could barely feel his face anymore. Ky'ram seemed to not be bothered by the cold at all, though Kite attributed that to his full body covering or the Force, if that was even possible. Ky'ram continued to scan the landscape stoically.

"Any idea where the new entrance is?" Kite asked, scanning the area himself through his scope.

"Not entirely." Ky'ram answered. "That ruin over there is the Ion Cannon and the the other one over that way is the shield generator. The Hangar Bay was carved into that mountain. There should be a secret entrance somewhere near here."

"You mean like the one those snow troopers just walked out of?" Kite asked as he lined a shot up on one of the troopers.

"Exactly." Ky'ram said gleefully. "How quickly can you hit them both?"

"My record is six targets in four seconds." Kite answered as he fired off two bolts killing both troopers.

"And that was what? Two in one and a half?" Ky'ram asked. "You sure you can't use the Force?"

"Not at your capacity if I am. Maybe a slight amount but it's not worth training in your arts for. Suits me just fine for sniping." Kite told him while slipping his rifle back on his shoulder and moving towards the door.

The Mandalorian followed suit and soon enough the two found themselves in the icy hallways that matched the blueprints the General had given them. As they continued through the twists and turns of the caverns, silencing every trooper they found along the way, Ky'ram felt a familiar presence in the Force grow closer.

They entered into what had once been a room filled with Wampas, but had now been turned into the prison cells. Inside sat a Rodian, barely alive and using most of his energy to shiver, and a Bothan, doing his best to ignore the cold. Ky'ram's face showed confusion as Kite set about finding out who they were and setting them free.

"Kite she should have been here." Ky'ram started. "The Force led me to this room. Her presence was here and hasn't left. Where is she?"

"Maybe she escaped on her own?" Kite asked as he deactivated the shield in front of the Rodian.

"No." Ky'ram answered quickly. "The Force would have told me."

"Maybe the First Order being here is messing with your senses." Kite suggested.

"That is a possibility." Ky'ram acknowledged.

As Kite moved to free the Bothan both men heard a snap hiss, the distinctive sound of a synthetic crystal lightsaber being ignited. Turning round they saw a female figure standing in the doorway. He black tunic and pants clung tightly to her body, almost as though they doubled as a flight suit. Her robe hung loosely around her, pooling like oil on the floor. In her hand was a lightsaber; the hilt straight and slightly longer than a normal one would be. It had three spikes sticking out straight two inches from the bottom of the pommel, and two more, though thicker, from the top to frame the blade almost.

Ky'ram immediately ignited his blades in response, the orange and purple glows clashing against the red. Kite's blaster rifle came up as a ripple moved through the Force and both the SpecForce Commander and the Rodian found themselves in a cell.

"Admiral Skirata." The woman said anger seething through her. "You survived."

"Skye playtime is over, and it wasn't short enough." Ky'ram told her.

"I haven't been playing Skirata." Skye responded. "I thought removing your legs would be enough of a sign of that."

Before he could respond she turned to the Cathar now in a jail cell. She seemed to study him before speaking again.

"Is this your new partner?" She asked. "I would leave while I still can Cathar. Ky'ram has a tendency to abandon those he is supposed to protect. Even worse he lies to them to fulfill his own agenda."

"Skye you and I both know that's not true." Ky'ram said, calmly defending himself.

"Then explain the Mando'a Commandoes. Explain Rino. Hell Explain Me!" Skye threatened him, her blade held aggressively.

"I have in the past." Ky'ram brushed it off. "If it wasn't good enough then why would it be so now?"

"See nothing has changed." Skye said dejectedly. "I had hoped that something would have. You carry the items of Revan but not his spirit, not his attitude. You wish to call yourself Grand Master of the Grey Jedi but you are nothing like the original."

Ky'ram began to open his mouth when the Sith Lord moved forward quickly, his blades barely catching hers.

"Let's finish this once and for all!" Skye yelled over the crackle of the sabers…


	7. Chapter Six: Under Ice, Under Cover

Ky'ram jumped back while swinging his blade around to knock Skye's off course. As he guided the battle with feints and parries Ky'ram reached into the Force and unlocked the two cells.

"Get out of here!" He yelled at Kite and the prisoners. "I can handle her on my own! I will me you at the ship!"

Kite nodded and began to corral the prisoners around the fight. Skye attempted to stop them when Ky'ram reached into the Force, ensuring she would focus on him instead. He struck out with his right blade while attempting to trip Skye with the Force. She easily blocked the strike and held herself firm.

"Your comlink turned off?" Skye asked the Mandalorian as their sabers locked.

"First thing I did after landing on planet." Ky'ram responded.

"Good." Skye said as she deactivated her blade. "We can actually talk without fear of Commander Kite over hearing."

"Door is locked?" Ky'ram asked her as he clipped his lightsabers to his belt.

"Entire section of the base is abandoned on my command." Skye answered him. "So what took so long to come and find me?"

"Well someone didn't ever send us a communication about where they were." Ky'ram jabbed. "Also not having legs for a few days was a hindrance."

"Sorry about that." Skye said almost sheepishly while rubbing her neck. "You said I needed to make it convincing enough to Snoke. I couldn't think of anything else that would get him to leave you alive."

"Eh it's worked out for me so far." Ky'ram accepted the apology.

"Good to hear." Skye said. "So you went to Korriban?"

"Correct." Ky'ram confirmed. "Passed the trials of the Sith council and managed to recover Revan's mask and Lightsabers. I made a pledge to not remove the mask till Snoke was defeated. On that point we need you to return. My vision-"

"No." Skye responded immediately. "I can't."

"Skye I don't like what I'm hearing." Ky'ram began as he reached for his blades.

"I don't agree with Snoke, nor do I disagree with what you want to do." Skye explained. "I'm doing more good for the Resistance here. Now that I know you're alive I can begin sending reports properly. Snoke has finally stopped watching over me like a hawk."

"Are you sure this is the best move?" Ky'ram asked.

"Yes." Skye nodded. "I'm basically second in command. It's between me and Hux, and Hux is only better off because he has been here longer."

"Then you realize I will have to inform the General of this." Ky'ram said as he stood up. "I mean everything all the way back to our plan on Raxus Prime."

"Yes." Skye responded. "Just make sure only she knows."

Ky'ram nodded before moving towards the door. He paused for a moment and turned back to Skye.

"Trust me." Skye said shaking her head and chuckling. "I will collapse this part of the base and blame it on the fight. That way you have something to tell Kite and I have something to tell Snoke."

"Good." Ky'ram said sternly as he left. "I will see you in six months."

"Sir yes Sir." Skye mock saluted.

Ky'ram laughed slightly as he exited the room and made his way out of the base…

As Kite watched the base a force shook the ground and and smoke began to pour out. His worry grew as the minutes passes without Ky'ram appearing. As he finally made the decision to leave without the Admiral a small dot appeared on the horizon. Raising his rifle, he felt relief wash over him as the Admiral came into view.

The man soon closed the distance, patted him on the back, and boarded the ship. Kite followed suit and soon enough they were in orbit on their way to make the jump to hyperspace.

"What happened in there?" Kite asked as Ky'ram prepared the jump.

"We fought, caused unrepairable damage to the base, both got out alive but I had to abandon that part of the mission to guarantee my own survival." Ky'ram answered.


	8. Chapter Seven: Forms in Triplicate

"No no no." Ky'ram said exasperatedly. "Your form is still sloppy."

In front of the Grey Master stood a boy no more than sixteen. He wore the same style of robes and tunic that Ben did, just in a lighter shade of grey. His hair was blonde and his eyes an ice blue. In his hands he held a blunted sword and sweat was gleaning off of him from the last thirty minutes of attacking a training dummy.

"We've been at it for thirty minutes." The boy breathed out. "Can't we switch to Force training?"

"No." Ky'ram sternly told him. "You may have a natural gift with telekinesis but I refuse to make you rely on it. I want you to train so hard in lightsaber forms and combat that using the Force in any capacity is your last resort plan. I want this to be so good that your current strengths will appear to be flaws to those who don't know you."

"Shouldn't you hold yourself to the same candle?" the boy asked.

"I did." Ky'ram said flatly. "For nearly twenty years I barely touched my saber, or my beskar'kad. Wasn't until I lost my personal blaster pistol that I switched back to using my blades."

"What about the Force?" the boy questioned.

"What about it?" Ky'ram shot back.

"Sounds like you don't use it too much." The boy accused. "I mainly see you practicing lightsaber forms in here. From what Master Solo says you don't use it much in fights either."

"Are you trying to insinuate that my Force abilities are subpar? Perhaps that you could beat me in a purely Force based match?" Ky'ram asked.

"Depends." The boy said. "What are the stakes?"

"You win; I will let you dictate your training for a whole week." Ky'ram answered.

"Okay but what if I lose?" The boy quickly responded.

"Then you go a whole week without using the Force." Ky'ram told him, causing the boy to pause slightly.

"Fine." He said after a few short minutes. "You're on Master Skirata."

"Go fetch Master Solo." Ky'ram ordered. "We need someone to officiate."

The boy nodded and ran off, returning no more than a few minutes later. Ben quickly told the two the rules, mainly that any Force abilities would be allowed but if he felt that it was getting to be life threatening he would call it. With that he told them to begin.

The boy immediately reached out into the Force and tossed a training dummy with enough power to cripple a light bulkhead. As it spun towards Ky'ram the older Mandalorian made no move to catch it. When it was less than a meter from his face a ripple was felt in the Force and the dummy bounced away from him in a random direction. The boy stared on in disbelief that Ky'ram hadn't even moved to cause such effect.

Still determined to win he reached out again and threw another training dummy while also attempting to pull Ky'ram's legs out from underneath him. The moment he felt himself make contact with the Grey Master's ankle he found himself on the ground and the training dummy flying back towards him, its speed increased. Reaching out instinctively he caught the dummy right before it hit him.

As he began to recover though he looked up to see a small blue ball of energy forming between Ky'ram's hands. He looked over to Ben who was watching the Mandalorian just as intently. Standing quickly he began to search the Force for the answer of how to block the attack, as he had not yet been trained in it.

"Padawan Torwyn, now would be the time to give up." Ky'ram began as the ball started to grown. "Master Solo barely predicted how to stop the attack I'm preparing and that time it began as a Force repulsion not as lightning."

"Fine Master Skirata," the boy held his hands up. "I surrender. You win."

"Good." Ky'ram smiled as he channeled the lightning away. "One week without using the Force starts now."

"Yes sir." Torwyn said begrudgingly.

"Now then go back to practicing your forms. Remember Djem So is reliant on strength and power, but also on the correct strikes." Ky'ram ordered the boy.

"Yes Master." Torwyn bowed.

The young boy then walked off towards where he had left his training blade. Ben turned to the Mandalorian.

"Why accept the challenge if you knew he didn't stand a chance? Why humor him?" he asked.

"Simple." Ky'ram began. "Arrogance is one of many paths to the dark side. He needed to learn quickly that we are looking out for what's best for him. He believed the Force could solve every puzzle, every challenge he would be presented with. Imagine if he had kept that attitude while going up against Snoke."

"It would end disastrously." Ben confirmed. "But he barely has the physical capability to use Form Five. It would be better to teach him Form Four or even Six. Maybe two?"

"Yes but if he can learn Form Five then he will have something no opponent will expect." Ky'ram responded as the sound of a blade hitting a dummy reverberated through the building. "They will look at him and expect Form Two or Six or Four. They won't immediately think Form Five. They won't think to grip their blade tighter for the intense strikes of the style. Look at me as an example. I use Form Two mainly. Most people expect Form Five or Seven out of me."

"Correct." Ben agreed. "Most of your attacks are graceful, to be expected from a dancer not a brute. Throws opponents off because not only is Form Two harder to guard against but also because it constantly shifts your center of mass."

"Exactly Ben." Ky'ram smiled. "Always do the unexpected."

Ben chuckled slightly as Ky'ram walked away towards the door where they had both felt a presence approaching. As the door opened it revealed the newcomer to be Commander Kite.

"Commander so nice to see you again." Ky'ram greeted the man.

"Same to you Admiral." Kite responded quickly. "I'm going to hope your comlink is on the fritz."

"I'm just going to say it is and ask what we have done to receive the pleasure of your company?" Ky'ram asked causing Ben to laugh.

"The General wishes to speak with us. A new mission I assume." Kite told him.

"Then let us be on our way." Ky'ram gestured out the door and awaited the Cathar to lead the way…


	9. Chapter Eight: Kath Hounds and Kinrath

"So you really think it's worth diverting Resistance resources in order to grow the Grey Jedi Order?" Kite asked Ky'ram.

They were nearing the exit of the Hyperspace tunnel leading them towards Dantooine. Ky'ram had forgone his beskar'gam in favor of more traditional Grey Jedi robes, and Kite had donned the uniform of the Resistance Regulars.

"I don't think I would consider this a diversion of resources." Ky'ram explained. "You've been working as my right hand man since Skye's desertion. You'd be traveling with me whether this was the mission or not."

"You may be right." Kite began to acquiesce. "I still think we could be better served by performing the old sabotage missions, or the infiltration ops."

"We will get back to them at some point but I need more Grey Jedi to run to order so I can focus on assisting the Resistance properly." Ky'ram told the Cathar.

"Whatever you say, Admiral." Kite said as the ship dropped out of hyperspace.

They easily found their way to one of the docking bays on planet and ventured out to a farm on one of the towns outskirts. As they closed the distance to it an older man and woman could be seen tending a field, and an eleven-year-old boy was nearby playing with a young domesticated Kath Hound. When they reached the fence the man asked his wife and child to head inside the house.

"What do you want Skirata?" the man asked.

"Orin you and I both know why I'm here." Ky'ram answered.

"No." Orin instantly replied.

"You haven't even let me fully explain it." Ky'ram started to defend himself.

"We've only had him back for three years." Orin said. "We had lost him for almost four. How can I go in there and tell Azul that I'm handing our only child over to another military force?"

"It's not a military force." Ky'ram replied. "I want him to join my order of Force users. We will train him to control his powers and how to not be consumed by the darkness that the First Order tried to instill in him."

"We haven't seen any signs of darkness." Orin told Ky'ram. "He controls his powers just fine."

"But in the coming years things could change." Ky'ram attempted to convince him. "Puberty is a difficult time for Force users. The influx of emotions and things they don't fully understand can cause problems no one can truly foresee."

"Ky'ram-" Orin began before he was interrupted.

"He wouldn't be forced to fight at all." Ky'ram said. "We wouldn't even allow him to participated in an offensive capacity until after he turned sixteen. He wouldn't be forbidden from seeing you two, nor would you two be forbidden from visiting him. We are not like the Jedi order of old."

"Give me a day to talk it over with Azul. Can I have that at least Ky'ram?" Orin asked the Mandalorian.

"Sure Orin." Ky'ram acquiesced. "Just give Hakk this for me, and take this chit for you and your wife, regardless of your choice."

Ky'ram held out his hand for Orin. Resting in it was a near blindingly white crystal and a credit chit. Orin took both items from the man while nodding in agreement.

"We will take our leave." Ky'ram bowed to the man and then lead Kite away…

Ky'ram found himself annoyed at the loud knocking against the door to his ship. Standing from his crouched position and approaching the door Kite barely caught the growl the Mandalorian let out. The door opened to reveal Orin standing there. Ky'ram could feel the apprehension wafting off the man.

"Orin what's wrong?" Ky'ram asked his anger vanishing.

"We haven't been able to find Hakk for the last few hours." Orin immediately replied. "We've searched the whole farm and it's dangerous outside after dark. Can you please help us?"

"Don't worry Orin me and Commander Kite will find your son." Ky'ram answered.

Kite nodded in agreement as Ky'ram went to the back of the ship and began to strap on his Beskar'gam. He told the man he could wait for them on the ship as he also went to change into his SpecForce uniform…

"What makes you so certain he is in here?" Kite asked. "He could have been in any of the other caves we passed."

"It's just a feeling a I have." Ky'ram told the Cathar. "The Force is telling me to check here."

"I think I preferred missions where the mystical energy field didn't dictate what we did." Kite grumbled.

Ky'ram brushed the comment off as they delved deeper into the cave network. Turning a corner, they were suddenly assaulted by a mass of colors. Green red and blue made the majority of what the colors though purple light blue and yellow were mixed in as well.

Continuing onward they soon found themselves in a large opening which only the way they came from could lead back out. There sitting in the center of the room, surrounded by crystals and Kinrath, was the small boy from the farm. The Kinrath seemed to not be bothered by him, though they bristled as Ky'ram and Kite approached.

"Ky'ram." The boy said, serenity flowing through his voice.

"Hakk." Ky'ram responded. "I'm slightly surprised you remember me. We only spoke once over the course of the days I was returning children to their parents."

"Yes but you saved us." Hakk told the man. "If not for you I may not have ever seen my parents again."

"Hakk they are worried about you." Ky'ram explained. "You need to return to them."

"But I was called here." Hakk said.

"You mean the Force told you to come here?" Ky'ram asked.

"Yes," Hakk answered. "Specifically to this nest and crystal formation."

"How are you keeping the Kinrath docile?" Ky'ram questioned.

"Purely on instinct." Hakk explained. "I'm using the Force to comfort their primitive minds."

"You have a natural gift for Animal Friendship." Ky'ram said almost to himself. "If anything in that crystal formation is calling to you stronger than the rest then find it."

Hakk nodded as his hand slowly reached into the crystal formation. As his hand came back out a small Kinrath was climbing around it and a gold crystal was in his palm.

"It seems the Force wanted you to choose a focusing crystal to build a lightsaber around." Ky'ram explained.

"Can you teach me?" Hakk asked.

"If your parents allow it then yes." Ky'ram told the boy. "Let's get you back to your home and I will let your father know we found you."

Hakk nodded as he stood up and began to follow the Mandalorian and Cathar out of the cave.

"Ky'ram," Hakk asked as he tugged on Ky'ram's robe's sleeve. "Can I keep this baby Kinrath? He doesn't seem to want to leave me."

"So long as you can keep it under control." Ky'ram answered. "A few Force users in the past who have a natural affinity towards animal friendship have had a bonded creature."

Hakk's face lit up with a smile at this and began to run out ahead of Ky'ram….

As they approached the farm Orin and Azul both ran out of and embraced the young boy. Azul began to lavish him with kisses as Orin shook hands with Ky'ram.

"I don't know how to thank you for this Ky'ram." Orin told the man.

"No thanks are necessary." Ky'ram responded. "It's what the Resistance and the Grey Jedi do."

"Honestly Ky'ram if you can train our boy up to be half the man you are then I would be the proudest father on this side of Corruscant." Orin said.

"Orin are you saying what I think you're saying?" Ky'ram asked.

"Yes Ky'ram." Orin confirmed. "We want you to take him and train him, so long as what you said about visiting and keeping in contact is true."

"It is." Ky'ram informed the farmer. "You won't regret this."

"When are you leaving?" Orin asked.

"We will give you three days to prepare him and say your goodbyes for now." Ky'ram told him. "After that we will be on our way. It may be a bit of time till he is able to contact you. I will ensure he does as soon as he can."

"Thank you, Master Skirata." Orin said while bowing.

He then turned around and returned to his family, while Ky'ram and Kite began to return to their ship…


	10. Chapter Nine: Ancient and Hokey Religion

"Focus." Ky'ram's voice rang out through the ships common area. "You may have a gift for communication with animals but you lack progress in other significant areas. The crystal may have called for you but if you can not grasp the Force fully enough then you will never craft a lightsaber to go with it."

"Yes sir, Ky'ram, sir." Hakk nodded before returning to the task at hand.

Ky'ram had placed three items in front of the boy and told him to practice until he could lift all three at the same time. The first had been a small child's doll. The second was one of the blasters from the ships armory. Finally, the third was the chest piece to his own beskar'gam.

"It just doesn't make sense!" the boy finally screamed in frustration after a few more minutes. "I used to pick up farming tools back home! They had to weigh at least the same as the blaster if not twice as much as the doll!"

"Follow that thought." Ky'ram told the boy. "It will lead you to the truth."

"I thought you weren't supposed to be cryptic like the Jedi of old." Hakk threw an accusatory gaze.

"That wasn't cryptic." Ky'ram responded. "And crypticness comes with the Force."

"Why did I agree to this?" Hakk asked.

"I can't answer that." Ky'ram laughed as he began to go towards the cockpit. "Only you know what made you agree to be trained."

"Wait a second!" Hakk yelled as Ky'ram exited the room. "When you were in here I couldn't even get them off the ground! Now the first two are at least an inch above it!"

"And your point is?" Ky'ram asked from the cockpit.

"You're influencing it aren't you?" Hakk responded.

"Even if I am how are you going to stop me?" Ky'ram questioned the boy.

Hakk sat for a long while and thought about the question the man had asked him. Ky'ram felt the Force bristle around him and then settle. He then felt it move around the items and his connection to them was cut off. Leaning back into the other room he saw the boy with the first two items floating around his head and the third almost three inches off the ground.

"So what did you do?" Ky'ram asked.

"I cut the items off from the Force." Hakk explained casually.

"You mean you severed my connection to them?" Ky'ram cautiously wondered.

"No." Hakk responded. "I removed them from the Force entirely."

"Child you are a rare breed indeed." Ky'ram said incredulously. "First the animal friendship, now you can actually sever connections to the Force. Can you reconnect things as well?"

Hakk shrugged and then focused intently for a few moments. Suddenly Ky'ram found himself reconnected to the items. He laughed slightly and then turned back into the cockpit…

Ben watched with more focus than Ky'ram had ever seen as Torwyn and Hakk sparred with blunted training blades. The younger boy was obviously outmatched in strength but seemed to have better mobility. Torwyn had increased his saber skills but wasn't entirely used to fighting a smaller more agile opponent. Every blow Torwyn threw at Hakk the younger boy maneuvered enough to let it harmlessly slide past.

"Credit for your thoughts Ben?" Ky'ram asked as he approached.

"Where did you find this boy?" Ben asked in response.

"Originally?" Ky'ram began. "He was at your Shadow Guard training facility on Serenno. Thankfully he wasn't corrupted."

"If we had known how powerful he was then he would have been moved to be trained as a Knight of Ren." Ben told Ky'ram.

"He makes me think there might be something behind the idea of Midichlorian manipulation." Ky'ram said almost offhandedly. "It could be the secret to stopping Snoke."

"He had attempted to teach a few of the knights." Ben explained. "None of us were willing to take the time to meditate on it. We didn't view it as a powerful enough technique to warrant the apparent years of studying that he said it would take."

"If the old legends are true then Midiclorian manipulation is responsible for your entire family line." KY'ram informed Ben. "If we could gain access to it again we could destroy Snoke in an instant. I've wondered for a time why he hasn't used it."

"Snoke is not as strong as he once was." Ben said. "The assassination attempts on his life have weakened him much like they did Vader."

"To think he was once the most powerful Force user in the galaxy." Ky'ram chuckled as the spar winded down.

Torwyn and Hakk both looked winded and neither seemed ready to giveup. The younger boy rose his training blade and attempted to charge when a loud clearing of the throat caught both combatants attention. They turned to the two senior Force users and bowed as one.

"I think that's enough in saber training for the day." Ky'ram told the two. "Go meditate while you recover and then prepare for dinner. Ben make sure they get there okay. I'm going to be studying the great holocron, and perhaps Bane's if I have time."

"Yes Master Skirata." The three of them said as one.

With a bow they all went to a more secluded area of the barracks to carry out their assigned tasks…


	11. Chapter Ten: Planning and Plotting

"Are you certain that this is a good idea Ky'ram?" the female voice asked.

"Yes Skye." Ky'ram responded. "If Snoke is moving you this constantly then he mistrusts you. You need to make a concentrated strike on an important resistance target."

The two were speaking through a heavily encrypted holonet connection. Skye constantly was looking behind her to see if any First Order troops were sneaking up on her. Ky'ram found it slightly difficult to keep from laughing at her behavior.

"How does the General feel about this?" Skye questioned.

"I haven't explained it yet." Ky'ram explained. "We can set up an area to look like a brand new forward base for the fifth fleet, near Kashyyyk. I will be assigned to them temporarily to help secure the position. If all of this information leaks to Snoke he will no doubt send you to ensure my death. I've got the guys in the workshops creating a fake version of my mask. I will imbue it with a tinge of my Force and try to get some of Revan's left over energy on it. I will also provide a set of lightsabers like my own, crystals and all."

"If I bring all of that back to Snoke as well as destroy the 'fifth' fleet then he will trust me yet again won't he." Skye concluded. "How do you plan on having us destroy an entire fleet without really crippling the Resistance?"

"Easy." Ky'ram told her. "We have a fleets worth of ships that are about to be retired from service since the first line of Solo Class Cruisers are about to be finished. I can send a reconnaissance squad to Raxus Prime to recover a few discarded droid brains and have them wired to control the old ships. Give me five months to have it all in place then lead the assault."

"I don't fully like the idea but I have no others to propose." Skye said. "I will slowly add this information to the First Orders intelligence reports so it will seem as though we've been keeping an eye on it, provided the General agrees to it."

"Thanks Skye." Ky'ram bowed to the hologram. "This should be the final step before he deems you worthy enough to learn how he manipulated midichlorians."

"If you say so old man." Skye chuckled. "I will contact when I can, Master Skirata."

"It's Ky'ram to you, young lady. I will send the normal message if she agrees." Ky'ram laughed as the hologram flickered out of existence…

"Admiral I'm not entirely sure I can keep an operation like this undercover for such a long time." The General told Ky'ram.

"I'm not asking you to." Ky'ram pleaded. "We both know the old fifth fleet is just going to be retired. At best it's a backline defensive force, at worst it's completely destroyed. Tell the other admirals and everyone assigned to the project that this is a diversion tactic. We are going to let the First Order believe they are destroying the fifth fleet and that gives us an entire fleet they don't have any intelligence on."

"They may just buy that." The General pondered. "Fine I will allow it. Get the needed equipment list down to the necessary parties."

"Yes Ma'am." Ky'ram smiled while saluting.

As he exited the office Ben, who had been waiting outside, immediately fell into lockstep with him.

"How much did you hear?" Ky'ram asked.

"Enough to know Commander Skye has not fully abandoned us." Ben said.

"That is a top level secret." Ky'ram told Ben. "Only you, myself, and the General know this. It is to remain that way."

"As you say Master Skirata." Ben responded. "My request is that since I will only have a few months left in my sentence on base perhaps you could ask the General, when the operation gets closer, to allow me to go along."

"I will ask but first I must know why?" Ky'ram asked.

"I believe that it will provide a true target for Snoke. Perhaps even draw him out to fight us." Ben answered. "It could let us take him down."

"We're not ready Ben." Ky'ram warned him. "We knew that back at Raxus Prime but tried anyways. You see how that turned out."

With the last statement Ky'ram gestured to his legs and his lightsabers. Ben nodded in understanding before speaking again.

"How long should we wait and let him regrow his numbers?" Ben asked.

"We aren't letting him regrow." Ky'ram explained. "We are making it so that next time he will be defeated, and no one else will have to deal with this."

"Yes Master Skirata." Ben bowed. "I will keep this in mind. Hakk believes he has something he can teach you and me that will be beneficial to us."

"Let's go see what it is then Ben." Ky'ram said while gesturing for the younger man to lead the way…

"It's actually a simple concept." Hakk explained. "You don't sever yourself from the Force in the way I do to items but instead you sever the senses of everyone else in an area. It's harder the larger the area but I believe the more naturally gifted someone is the more people the can trick."

"Go ahead and show us Hakk." Ky'ram ordered.

Hakk nodded and then walked outside of the barracks. A minute after he left Ky'ram's head snapped to Ben. The man was staring back at him as well. Before they could say anything to each other they suddenly found Hakk again in the Force. The boy soon walked back into the barracks.

"Hakk you must teach us this as well as explain how you only made yourself invisible." Ky'ram told the boy.

"Yes Master Skirata." Hakk said while bowing, before launching into his long winded explanation…


	12. Chapter Eleven:Cruisers for Kashyyyk

"Are all the cruisers in position R3?" Ky'ram asked the astromech running his bridge.

A series of beeps followed back to which he chuckled before waving the droid off. Ky'ram himself wandered off to towards the hangar bays of the ship. Halfway there he was joined by Ben, now wearing his robes overtop of a suit of battle armor Ky'ram had spent time crafting over the last few months.

As per the younger man's instructions Ky'ram had painted it red, though it had only been requested after he explained how colors sometimes meant specific things on armor in Mandalorian society. Red was the color of honoring a parent. Ky'ram's black and gold armor, he had explained at the time, stood for justice and vengeance.

"Are we ready for this?" Ben questioned the man.

"As ready as possible." Ky'ram answered. "How's the armor feel?"

"Not too bad." Ben answered as he flexed. "Will take some getting used to, but I think I can fight in it if need be."

"You still haven't realized it yet have you?" Ky'ram asked.

"What?" Ben replied.

"That's Beskar." Ky'ram told him. "Cost a lot of credits to get all the material but you should be safe from blasters and lightsabers so long as it hits those plates."

"I thought non-Mandalorians weren't supposed to wear Beskar?" Ben asked incredulously.

"I consider all of the Grey Order my family." Ky'ram explained. "That being said you are all Mandalorians in my mind, plus once I buy it the Mandalore has no say in how I use it."

"Thank you Master Skirata." Ben bowed to the man.

"Let's just get to the Hangar and await our guest." Ky'ram said waving the younger man off….

Ky'ram sat cross legged on the hangar floor while nearby Ben stood watching for the telltale hyperspace reversion. The younger man's impatience bristled throughout the Force causing the Mandalorian to chuckle slightly. Ben turned towards his mentor as he heard the quiet laughter and cocked an eyebrow.

"You need to calm down." Ky'ram told him. "At most she should only bring a squad of storm troopers, much like you did on Mustafar."

"I know but I have yet to fight against First Order soldiers." Ben explained himself. "I'm not used to it like you are."

"Trust me it's just like fighting anyone else." Ky'ram tried to calm him. "They just aim worse."

"Whatever you say, Skirata." Ben said.

Suddenly a small blue circle appeared and a fleet of First Order cruisers led by a Resurgence class Star Destroyer appeared. They closed in and began to open fire on the faux Resistance fleet. As cruisers slowly started to exploded in small fireballs a shuttle approached the hangar bay the two stood in. It easily dodged the large turbolaser emplacements and landed inside.

As the ramp descended two men came out wearing black robes and combat armor. Their faces were covered by helmets that were eerily similar to what Ben used to wear. They both retrieved a lightsaber from their belts and two red blades appeared with a snap hiss. Before they approached though a third person appeared, who waved her hand and they stood back waiting for her word.

"Ben should I be worried about these two?" Ky'ram asked.

"They would be Knights of Ren." Ben answered. "Shouldn't be too difficult for you, and I was considered the master of them so shouldn't be too difficult for me. The Sith though? That is where the true challenge lies."

"You would be right about that." Ky'ram chuckled as he called his blades to him, the purple and orange a stark contrast to the red. "Watch out for her. If she engages alert me."

Ben nodded as he ignited his own cyan blade. The two Knights quickly moved against the Grey Jedi. Ky'ram brought his sabers up in a cross to catch the overhead chop of the Knight. Kicking out at the Knight, the man was forced back and disengaged slightly while reevaluating his opponent. Ky'ram pressed his slight advantage and struck out towards the man's left side.

The Knight barely caught it in time, forgetting all the while about the second blade which rocketed towards his face. Ducking underneath he found himself face to foot with a side kick from the Grey Master. His helmet went flying off as he skidded across the floor from the blow.

"Please tell me these aren't the best you have Skye." Ky'ram teased.

The Knight on the floor growled lowly as the other Knight was slightly distracted at hearing someone call Dark Mistress by her birth name. Skye herself chuckled slightly at the older Mandalorian.

"Maybe not the best." Skye bantered back. "But if they can't beat you then they don't deserve to serve Snoke."

Ky'ram shook his head at the statement before returning his attention to the fight. The Knight jumped to his feet and charged the man. Ky'ram caught the charged strike and then rose one of his hands. Aiming it at the Knight he let a stream of lightning free. The Knight found himself caught off guard and taking the full brunt of the electrical arc. The smell of burnt flesh and metal welding itself to the same flesh filled the hangar bay. The man's screams were short lived as Ky'ram took advantage of his loss of focus and threw him out of the hangar bay. The other Knight found himself distracted from the event as well, until a cyan blade pierced through his stomach.

"Well good to see you aren't getting rusty Ky'ram." Skye said while looking over their handiwork. "Nor you Kylo."

"Please it's Ben now." The man bowed to her.

"When did you teach him manners?" Skye asked.

"Eh it's been a few years since you abandoned me on Raxus." Ky'ram answered. "We've spent a lot of time prepping for full out war with the Knights and Snoke."

"So letting him think you're dead?" Skye questioned.

"All part of the plan." Ky'ram told her. "Let's us train and grow without him ever knowing."

"Well I hope it works." Skye said.

Her face appeared to contort for a moment and then she looked up at Ky'ram.

"All your other cruisers are destroyed." She informed them. "They are waiting on my word that I have handled this one and that they can open fire."

"Tell them three minutes." Ky'ram ordered. "We will get in one escape pod while launching all the others. Hopefully your gunners are bad enough that we can make it down to Kashyyyk. From there we will call in a favor some of the Wookies owe the resistance."

"Whatever you say Admiral." Skye laughed. "Yes General Hux, give me three minutes to exit the ship and then you may open fire."

"Well it was nice helping out your operation Skye." Ky'ram told the girl as he and Ben began to leave the hangar.

Watching them go through the door Skye found herself wondering how they learned to disappear in the Force…


	13. Chapter Twelve: Favor's Repaid

"Skirata!" Ben yelled as the small pod rocked under First Order fire. "I would once again like to voice my displeasure at this!"

"Oh that has been duly noted!" Ky'ram laughed as he guided the vessel to the planet's surface. "Noted and ignored! We will be fine!"

"How can you be so certain of these things?" Ben asked, his knuckles slowly turning white from his grip on what Ky'ram affectionately had named the Oh Shit handle.

"The Force is on our side!" Ky'ram continued laughing. "Plus every time a Mandalorian does something crazy a freighter gets its hyperdrive class increased!"

Ben stared at the Grey Master incredulously. As the canopy of the forest world loomed closer he found himself wondering if the Force truly wanted to place the possible fate of the galaxy in this crazy old man's hands. These thoughts went through his head shortly before they broke the cover of leaves and began to bounce towards the forest floor.

When they finally stopped moving and had determined that they had reached the ground of Kashyyyk Ky'ram kicked off the door of the pod. Exiting first he looked around quickly before motioning for Ben to join him.

"This is one of those times I wish we had brought Hakk with us." Ky'ram said offhandedly as a cacophony of animal calls rang through the forest.

"Just so we don't have to kill everything that gets in our way?" Ben questioned.

"One reason." Ky'ram responded. "Would also give us a slight edge in negotiating with the Wookies."

"Well you'll probably have lots of time to think up a solution to that second problem." Ben laughed as he ignited his blade and began traversing the forest floor…

"So Admiral Skirata I am assuming the mission went off as planned?" the General asked.

He and Ben were standing in her office after what he had described in the light debriefing as a harrowing trek through Kashyyyk's undergrowth. Now with the longer debrief being expected he was hoping Ben would handle his fair share of the report, hopefully with a great deal of sarcasm like he himself would.

"Better than planned." Ky'ram responded. "The old Fifth Fleet no longer exists, the First Order has no clue that we have a replacement Fifth Fleet, and Snoke believes that me and Ben are both dead."

"That still seems to be the short version, Admiral." The General said exasperatedly.

"Ma'am if I may." Ben began, the General signaling for him to continue. "We engaged Skye and two of her Knights in combat in the hangar bay of the flagship. After defeating the Knights Skye 'retreated' to her flagship, which we discovered General Hux was aboard. Me and Master Skirata both retreated to the escape pods and made our way down to the planet's surface. We left the pod and trekked through the woods towards the lift to the Wookie cities in the treetops. After speaking with the tribal leader, and Master Skirata reminded him of the Wookie slaves he rescued, we were able to negotiate transport to a friendly operative who provided a way for us to return to the base."

"So Snoke believes you are dead?" the General asked.

"As Ben here put it in his crisp military professionalism yes." Ky'ram answered as he jabbed Ben the ribs. "I will confirm with Skye as soon as I can but currently I have every Grey Jedi hiding themselves in the Force, and it is the first thing we teach new members to the order."

"Good." The General said. "Then this mission was a complete success. Admiral I will need you to report to the First Fleet in orbit above Hypori. From there they are travelling to retrieve a few of our operatives on neutral worlds as well as perform recruitment drives for both soldiers and to gain new member worlds to our cause. I want you to be the face of this new political effort."

"Ma'am with all due respect am I really the best choice for this?" Ky'ram asked.

"Yes." The General responded flatly. "You are one of best soldiers. It won't blow your cover with Snoke since we are sending you to worlds we have already cleared of any intelligence leaks and we are not going to outwardly promote your appearances. You will not be leaving the flagship of the First Fleet as all of your recruitment speeches and diplomatic meetings will be on the vessel."

"I'm guessing I have no choice in this?" Ky'ram questioned.

"No you do not." The General told him. "You may choose whoever you want to take as personal body guards, up to three people."

"Fine." Ky'ram pouted slightly. "Ben, Commander Kite, and Torwyn."

"Two of them are yours to assign." The General chuckled. "I will get Commander Kite the proper clearance."

"Thank you Ma'am." Ky'ram bowed as he left the room to gather his things…


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Unexpected Response

"Sector three is clear." Commander Kite's voice rang over the comlink. "Master Solo how is Sector one?"

"Sector one is fine." Ben responded. "Torwyn Sector two?"

"No threats detected." Torwyn answered the man. "Don't know who would be foolish enough to attack an entire fleet worth of soldiers, plus two Grey Jedi Masters, a Grey Knight, and a SpecForce Commander."

"Trust me after a few years with the First Order I've come to believe foolishness is inherent in their policies." Ben chuckled through the comlink.

"After a few years of serving alongside the Admiral I've come to believe foolishness is inherent in his policies." Kite teased.

"You know I'm on the same communication line as the rest of you." Ky'ram jumped in. "And if the stupid plan works then it's not stupid."

"Sometimes I hate the Mandalorian cultures war sayings." Kite mostly grumbled.

"That was actually a Correlian saying." Ben mumbled. "Dad used to say it all the time, so much so that I can remember Uncle Luke saying it as well."

"And I picked it up from Master Skywalker." Ky'ram announced proudly though the connection.

"Sometimes I'm worried that you're the grand master." Torwyn said offhandledly.

"If you want the title then become better than Ben and take it." Ky'ram laughed out. "I will gladly hand it over to anyone who can take the position and actually handle it."

"What's there to handle?" Torwyn asked. "You walk around the galaxy collecting people who can use the Force and then you spend hours every day telling them how to use the Force."

He was quickly met by a barrage of laughter from the two Grey Masters, and a light chuckle from the Cathar Sniper. It took a few minutes for the barrage to die down followed by Ky'ram teasing the Knight.

"Have you already forgotten our sparring match?" Ky'ram chuckled.

"I have more training now than I did back then." Torwyn rebutted.

"And I gave you that training." Ky'ram threw back.

"What about what Master Solo taught me?" Torwyn asked.

"Who do you think taught me a third of what I know?" Ben questioned.

"Torwyn we can have a rematch when we get back to base if you want." Ky'ram told the man.

"Fine." Torwyn accepted. "I win and I become Grand Master. You win and."

"And You become Hakk's one on one Master until he takes his trials next year." Ky'ram finished.

"Deal." Torwyn almost yelled over the comlink.

"If you two are done with the Lightsaber measuring contest I believe we are ready for Admiral Skirata to begin his presentation." Kite grumbled.

"On my way on stage now." Ky'ram said as he stepped out onto the stage and up to the podium in front of a small group of interested parties. "Thank you all for coming today! I would like to offer you all a great chance at an amazing opputunity!"…

He had no idea how they had gotten past his security measures. The explosion was just barely out of range of hitting him, but it had injured a few of the civilians in the front row. As he stood up from the ground his lightsabers flew to his hands and Ben appeared at his side.

"Reports are coming in that First Order troops are flooding the city and a fleet lead by a resurgence class star destroyer has just appeared from the planets shadow." Ben told the man. "What are your orders?"

"Get as many ground forces planet side as possible." Ky'ram began ordering. "Tell black leader to scramble the starfighter corps and began dealing some damage to that fleet. Finally have the _Kenobi_ engage that star destroyer."

"What about for me, Commander Kite, and Torwyn?" Ben asked before issuing the commands.

"I've already began engaging the First Order troopers." Kite's voice came over the comlink. "You both have a squad of troopers lead by two riot troopers headed your way. Torwyn is leading the planets militia forces against them."

"Me and Ben will handle that squad heading our way and then meet up with our forces at the forward command post to begin leading them." Ky'ram barked over the comlink.

"Yes sir." Ben and Kite responded as one.

Ky'ram immeadiately jumped off the stage and made his way towards the opening he sensed the troopers to be coming from. As he reached it a stun baton reached out towards him. He caught the electric staff with his blade and then swung out with his other. The riot trooper jumped back as his soldiers closed in and began to open fire. Ben moved between the Mandalorian and the firing squad deflecting the blasts and engaging them.

Ky'ram refocused his efforts on his battle. Reaching out he attempted to grab the stun baton with the Force. Calling it to himself he quickly spun it around catching the trooper under the chin with one edge and then tossing the baton back towards him. Slamming into him, the trooper was knocked to the ground. Ky'ram stabbed downward at the trooper impaling through his stomach before turning his attention to the other riot trooper. Raising his hand a stream of electricity flew forth and collided into the trooper.

The smell of burning flesh filled the room as Ky'ram turned to the other Grey Master. Ben had just finished dealing with the firing squad. The two nodded to each other and quickly made their way out of the meeting hall towards where Kite said Colonel Fyrlan was setting up his command post…


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Beware the Haradrim

"Colonel Sitrep?" Ky'ram commanded when he reached the post.

"Sir it appears that the First Order is attacking." Fyrlan told the Mandalorian.

"I'm starting to understand why everyone hates dealing with my short briefings." Ky'ram said, causing Ben to chuckle.

"Sorry sir." The Colonel apologized. "Your wit and sarcasm are well known in the fleet. Figured I would try to set your mind at ease with some humor."

Ky'ram waved the man off before signaling that he should continue his briefing. The Colonel swallowed and then began speaking again.

"The last few troop transports just finished unloading our marines." The Colonel said while leading them to a holoprojector. "I've placed our sniper corps under the direction of Commander Kite. They have begun setting up funneling zones to direct the invasion towards our better defended areas. Knight Torwyn has taken command of one of our SpecForce units. They are going to attempt to hijack one of the First Order Cruisers and plot it on a ramming course with the Resurgence class star destroyer."

"Good." Ky'ram nodded along with the Colonel's demonstration. "Me and Ben will move to the frontline of the fighting and engage the enemy directly. We cannot allow a single soldier to leave here. Snoke discovering I'm alive would have enormous repercussions."

"Sir yes Sir." Fyrlan saluted. "I will alert the commanding officer there to your arrival."

Ky'ram saluted back and then immediately took off towards the front, Ben following at the same speed….

"Twenty-one!" Ky'ram yelled as his blades moved through another trooper.

"I told you before that I am not playing Death Count with you!" Ben screamed back as he grabbed a trooper to use as a shield from a volley of blasts.

"Come on!" Ky'ram laughed out. "Skye would play it with me! Twenty-two!"

"Are you sure that mask isn't influencing you negatively?" Ben asked while defelcting a blast towards its source.

"Most certain thing in my life!" Ky'ram responded, tossing a trooper against a nearby building. "Twenty-three! And I was doing this kind of thing during combat long before I received the mask!"

"Yet you preach compassion, understanding, and the idea that over confidence leads to the dark side!" Ben laughed as he impaled a passing trooper.

"This is compassion!" Ky'ram defended himself while defending himself. "Im showing compassion to the people of this planet! Twenty-four! I'm understanding their pain as I inflict it to the opressors! Twenty-five! And this isn't over confidence! It's a chance for you to bond with your Master over an old tradition! Twenty-six!"

"This is an old tradition!" Ben questioned.

"You're wearing the Beskar'gam! Twenty-seven!" Ky'ram answered lightning flying from his fingertips. "That makes it a tradition!"

Ben was about to retort the statement when a large creaking sound of metal on metal caught his and Ky'ram's attention. Both turned to where they heard the noise to see a First Order AT-AT moving towards them.

"How the hell did they get that past the anti-air defenses and the anti-vehicle turrets!" Ky'ram yelled out as he rushed towards the machine.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" Ben yelled after him.

"Stopping this thing!" Ky'ram screamed back. "Twenty-seven! Just watch the warrior at work!"

Ben shook his head as he watched the Grey Master charge forward. When he reached the foot of the device Ky'ram began to use the Force to propel himself up the legs of it. As he approached the underbelly the Mandalorian threw his lightsabers and cut open a hatch. Disappearing inside the only sign Ben had that Ky'ram was still moving was the Stormtroopers being tossed out of the hole in the walker.

Soon a glow could be seen in the cockpit of the machine and two First Order operators went flying out. The walker stumbled forward and as its head came to rest in front of Ben the Mandalorian slid down the side of the machine. As he approached Ben stood dumfounded only coming around when he saw Ky'ram began to open his mouth.

"That's very good and all Master Skirata, but it still only counts as one!" Ben yelled over the sound of blaster fire.

"But there were like seven Stormtroopers, the two pilots, plus a small group of engineers!" Ky'ram protested.

"Amazing work but one weapon, one kill!" Ben stood firm.

"If you say so." Ky'ram pretended to pout before a grin broke out on his face. "At least you're playing. And kills from before you actually decided to start don't count!"

Ben sighed as he followed after the Grey Master that threw himself back into the fight…


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Fear Leads to Anger

A primal roar rang out through the destroyed city as rubble was flung off in a random direction. Ky'ram stood near the newly created opening to see a small family huddled below. Reaching down he lifted the two children out and handed them off to Ben before continuing to help the parents. The two handed off a pack of rations and pointed the family towards the nearest Resistance outpost.

"Ky'ram are you sure we should be spending time finding people in this mess?" Ben asked. "Not saying that I'm against us helping people but we haven't heard anything from Torwyn. Shouldn't we go save him?"

"He's fine." Ky'ram responded gruffly as he blasted away a half destroyed wall blocking his next path. "We'd know if he wasn't."

"Then why are we still here when you and I both know what we should be moving towards?" Ben threw out.

"Because I'm worried Ben." Ky'ram answered as he stopped moving.

The Mandalorian Commando turned Grey Master seemed to suddenly have the all the support pulled out from under him. His shoulders drooped and the wind that had been blowing his cloak suddenly seemed to stop. His lightsaber hilt hung loosely from his hands, barely contained from falling to the ground. He slowly backed up and fell backward onto a piece of rubble that seemed to mold itself into a seat.

"What if we don't get there in time?" Ky'ram asked, the helmet that usually made him sound so confident barely hiding his fear. "What if Snoke moves before us, like he always does? What if she has been taught what we need to truly defeat him?"

"Those are the thoughts that lead to the Dark side and you know it." Ben told him. "All we can do is move forward and try our best to not let it happen that way. You know I'm with you and so is the entirety of the Resistance."

Ky'ram nodded at the younger man before standing up, groaning part of the way, and tightening his grip on his blade. He turned to Ben and embraced him, confusing the Grey Jedi.

"Thank you Ben." Ky'ram said as he released the man. "We need to get off this planet and find Skye."

Ben nodded as he followed the older man towards the Resistance base where the ship was docked…

"Coming out of hyperspace!" Ky'ram yelled into the hold of the ship. "Is everyone ready back there?"

"Yes Sir!" a small cacophony of voices yelled back.

The ship soon lurched forward as rust red planet appeared on the horizon. Before anyone could even begin to ask a question the ships attack alarms began to blare and turbolasers opened fire on them. Throwing the ships eight around Ky'ram deftly avoided the hail of fire and piloted towards the planet's surface. As they breached the atmosphere as second rain of attacks came upon them from planetary defense towers.

Try as they might They couldn't dodge every blast and one of the turbolaser towers managed a direct blast against their engine housing. Controlling the crash best he could Ky'ram put the ship down outside of the main city of the planet and then joined the small group he had in the back.

"Are we safe to disembark, Sir?" Commander Kite asked.

"Yes we are Commander." Ky'ram nodded as he opened the hatch. "Kite you and your commandos have two jobs now. One make a distraction for us so we can infiltrate the base. Two find a technician and exfiltrate him to the ship to repair that engine damage."

"Sir yes sir!" the commandos barked out as they quickly left the ship.

"Ben, you and Hakk are with me." Ky'ram told the other two occupants. "Hakk I'm going to need a near constant usage of your ability until I say otherwise. Do you understand?"

"Yes master Skirata." Hakk nodded.

"And what are you to do if Snoke confronts us personally?" Ky'ram asked the young boy.

"Find my way back to the ship as safely and quietly as possible." Hakk answered.

"That's my best Padawan." Ky'ram laughed.

"He's your only Padawan." Ben sighed.

"Not after this mission." Ky'ram told the two as he unclipped both of the ancient blades form his belt. "Time to reveal the Grey Order to the galaxy."

With that the three Grey Jedi exited the ship, hoods drawn, and made their way into the First Orders citadel of a capital city…


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Iridonian Delights

"Left." Ky'ram whispered over the comm channel the three were sharing. "Okay in fifteen feet go right."

"It's amazing that you almost never use this mystical short range precognition, or even bring it up." Ben snorted.

"It shows how humble Master Skirata truly is, Master Solo." Hakk said from behind the two.

"Oh yes he is truly humble." Ben continued to tease. "He brags about every other ability he has but refuses to even offhandedly, which is how he usually does it, mention that he can see into the future for short bursts."

"Hey Ben." Ky'ram barked out.

"Yes?" Ben asked as he turned back around to focus on the Mandalorian just in time to walk face first into a hanging sign.

"Duck." Ky'ram chuckled.

"Jackass." Was all he received in return. "Are we almost to wherever were headed?"

"Actually yes we are there." Ky'ram told him while holding out his hand to stop the two others. "Crowded public square with three different trooper patrols. If anything we will draw the Knights of Ren here as well as their Dark Mistress."

The two other Jedi nodded as they fanned out towards separate groups of troopers as Ky'ram approached his designated squad. With a barely visible hand signal all three ignited their blades as Hakk dropped the cloaking they had in the Force. Ky'ram stabbed one blade through a troopers stomach as the other one was brought over and chopped through a second troopers neck. Moving fluidly to his next action he deflected a few blaster bolts back towards their origin as he retrieved his blade from the first troopers guts.

Blaster fire began to ring through the square as people ran for safety and cover. No more than a few seconds passed before the three Grey Jedi had cut down the three squads. Alarm bells could be heard ringing throughout the city and they watched overhead as trooper transports took off and then continued into the outskirts, towards Kite's squad.

"Will the Commander be okay?" Hakk asked.

"He can handle himself." Ky'ram answered almost clinically. "He will do his job to the best he can. Hopefully he will be leaving with us."

"That's not very reassuring master." Hakk said gloomily.

"Sorry Hakk but I can't sugar coat this one." Ky'ram explained. "You will have to learn and embrace the realities of war at some point, especially if we fail here."

"I understand Master Skirata." Hakk responded. "Here they come. Four for now."

"I sense them." Ben confirmed.

"Skye isn't with this group." Ky'ram told the two. "Each of you take one. Ben, try to finish yours as soon as possible and then help Hakk."

Ben nodded as a black speeder skiff arrived and four men in black robes jumped off. With a snap hiss red blades appeared. Three of the men charged the Grey's while one, who held a long hilted blade, stayed back for the moment.

Ky'ram met his opponent head on, their blades clashing in a shower of sparks and hissing of plasma. The man seemed to match the Mandalorian in strength, at least with his two handed grip compared to Ky'ram splitting his total strength between his two blades. Reaching out Ky'ram ran a spark of electricity down his blades infusing both with it.

The Knight of Ren disengaged slightly, looking at the Knight who had not attacked yet. The Knight only nodded in response and Ky'ram's battle continued. The Mandalorian left small burn marks on the Knight of Ren from the lightning jumping off his blade with every swing. The Knight was consistently being thrown to the defensive by the unusual tactic. Before he could even fully formulate a plan to counter it he found one of the lightning arcs jumping to his saber and shorting out its power supply.

Before he could jolt it back to life Ky'ram's blade had met at his neck and relieved it of the weight of his body. Turning the Mandalorian saw Ben also dispatching his opponent, though with more grace, and Hakk beginning to turn the tide. The young boy used his superior agility and speed against the Knight and found himself behind the Knight. Moving quickly, he cut vertically down the man's back and dispatched him.

As one the three Grey Jedi turned to the last knight and began to move towards him. As they got within ten feet of him he began to clap and chuckle slightly. He clipped his saber back to his belt before reaching up and removing his helmet to reveal a crown of horns on a red and black tattooed face.

"She said you were a great warrior in the old tradition, and a compelling practitioner of the Jedi arts, but this goes above and beyond that." He said in a low ominous voice. "Those three were considered to be the best swordsman in the Knights of Ren. Perhaps I should have brought the Force adepts instead."

"Where is she?" Ky'ram asked through gnashed teeth.

"I was sent to take you to her." The man responded. "Too dangerous to have her show up here in person, too suspicious as well that every time the Grey Jedi are involved she is the one sent to dispatch you."

"Well it seems obvious that Snoke has no one that can stand against us." Ky'ram spat. "But why would we go with you? If we cut you down here, which I'm certain the three of us could, then she would have to come to us."

"You could try that but I'm incredibly difficult to kill." The Zabrak laughed. "If a bifurcation and subsequent fall into a power core couldn't do it then I highly doubt a Mandalorian Jedi, Redeemed dark sider, and child could do it. No if you want to see Darth Ja'ak then letting me take you to her is the only way it will happen."

"Ky'ram what's the call?" Ben asked as he held his blade accusatorially towards the Zabrak.

After a long time in thought Ky'ram spoke up saying, "What is she to you?"

"Ja'ak?" the Zabrak asked. "An apprentice of sorts. Also an equal and a true rival of the Dark arts. One of the few I've met that can use sorcery and truly the only hope left for the Sith after the perversion of our order by Snoke. Truly I want her to live on long past I and you are dead and gone."

Ky'ram nodded as he took in the information before turning to Ben and responding, "We travel with the Zabrak for now. He gets us to Skye and we get her back to the Resistance."

"Good." The Zabrak chuckled. "Now then let's not keep the good Dark Mistress waiting, Skirata."

Ky'ram scowled under his helmet as he climbed onto the skiff behind the Zabrak, with the two other Grey Jedi behind him…


	18. Chapter Seventeen: The Coming Storm

The Skiff easily glided past the guards and sentries watching over the capital complex. The Zabrak explained that they had identification built into the skiff and since it was four who left and four coming back no one would question it. He guided the vehicle quickly towards a building tucked away by itself.

Landing the black clad force user looked around for prying eyes before unloading them and ushuring them inside the building. The door wooshing shut behind them the three Grey Jedi began to take in the surroundings. The building seemed barren and sparsely decorated, just enough to make people believe it was lived in it but not so much that a quick getaway wasn't possible. Ky'ram had seen this kind of decoration during his time with the Mandalorian Super Commandoes.

The Zabrak yelled deeper into the building and then collapsed into one of the seats around the room, waving his hand in invitation to the other Force users. Ben and Hakk both quickly found a spot while Ky'ram refused to relax in anyway. His hands stayed crossed on his chest and he stood perfectly upright on the fringe of the room. Another person soon entered the room a bag slung over her should, which was clad in robes extremely similar to the Zabraks.

"So I was right to assume you caused the commotion in the market." The newcomer said.

"Who else would be stupid enough to assault the First Order capital with nothing more than a few commandoes and Force users?" Ky'ram chuckled.

"I've only ever met one person capable enough to think he could make it work." The woman responded quickly.

"Are you ready to leave?" Ky'ram asked as his hands fell to the sabers on his hips.

"Everything I need is packed up." The woman told him.

"Good then let's move." Ky'ram ordered as he unclipped the blades. "Zabrak thanks for watching over her for me."

"Ky'ram, Maul comes with us." The woman demanded.

"What?" Ky'ram spat. "Maul? As in the Darth? No way can I get that approved!"

"If he doesn't come with us then I don't go either." The woman stamped her foot.

"Skye be reasonable." Ky'ram pleaded. "We only got approval for you since you were previously a Resistance fighter!"

"Ky'ram we need him!" Skye pressed. "He wants to despose Snoke just as much as we do!"

"And put himself in his place!" Ky'ram yelled back.

"I am still in your presence, Mandalorian." The revealed Sith Lord said, a sense of boredom hinting his voice.

"Ky'ram ultimately if you want me and the knowledge I now possess you need Maul as well." Skye told him, having her last word.

"Fine." Ky'ram conceded, his voice quickly tapering off.

"With that settled can we finally be on our way?" Maul asked as he rose from the chair.

"Yes." Ky'ram answered as he opened the door. "Ben, you and Hakk stay near Maul at all times. Skye is with me."

The four others nodded in agreement as they boarded the Skiff. Ky'ram found himself hoping they would be able to exit the base and return to the ship, which he also hoped Kite had gotten the minor damage repaired. Maul expertly piloted them out of the section of the complex Skye had been living in and towards the main exit. As they approached a light shined down on them and an ominous hum began to rise from the two guard towers.

Before being able to turn the skiff around the two heavy blasters of the towers unloaded on the group. All five easily used the Force to jump from the skiff and land safely, though only the two senior members managed to ignite their blades and reflect the shots back towards their origin. The towers were effectively silenced and the two men turned towards each other with a grunt.

"Very good you two." A much older voice said from behind them.

Turning round the group saw Snoke in his black robes and two shadow guards next to him. Their staffs were held ignited and they were quickly spreading out to try and encircle the group.

"Ben I thought I ended the shador guard program?" Ky'ram asked as he held his blades out defensively.

"We managed to keep a few out of sight. They became Snoke's personal guard." Ben explained as his blade ignited.

"So you managed to retrain Kylo into one of your perversions of the Force. Very good." Snoke taunted.

"You know as well as I do that my Force tradition is more respected than yours, even by the original practitioner of your tradition!" Ky'ram yelled at the elderly Sith lord.

"You think wielding the artifacts of an ancient Sith gives you respect?" Snoke began to laugh. "All it means is you cling to the past and beg for the acceptance of the dead!"

Ky'ram's teeth began to grind against each other as a low growl formed in his throat. His anger began to radiate in the Force till a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Ky'ram let me be angry at him." Skye told him reassuringly. "You center and we take him as one."

Ky'ram gulped and then nodded in agreement. Skye's crimson blade materialized in her hands to join the glow of purple and orange given off by the Mandalorian's weapons.

"Ben, Hakk, Maul stay out of this fight." Ky'ram ordered. "Snoke is mine and Skye's alone."

The three nodded as a cackle was heard ringing out over the complex and a wave of power blasted through the Force…


	19. Chapter Eighteen: Lightning Strikes

Ky'ram ducked under a high swing from a red blade while calling out to the force to push Skye away slightly. As she was moved backwards she scowled over at the older man, before the red blade that was poised to remove her head swung through the empty space she had been occupying.

"I would say thank you but I feel like you're still trying too hard to protect me!" Skye yelled over the sounds of the battle.

"No thanks are necessary." Ky'ram yelled back. "I would do it for any ally."

Skye scowled again as she charged back towards the aging Sith Lord. Her blade arced out towards Snoke's arm, the Sith blocked at the last moment. Looking back at Ky'ram, he let loose a blast of lightning just in time to stop the Mandalorian's fatal attack. Caught off guard the Grey Master halted his strike and caught the blast of electricity with his lightsabers crossed.

The Mandalorian uncrossed his sabers as Snoke's assault ended as soon as Skye disengaged. Nodding to her the two of them quickly used the Force to propel themselves over the aged fighter, striking out at him as they passed. He blocked both of their attacks and even managed to land a blow against Ky'ram's prosthetic legs, surprising himself when the blade bounced off of it.

"How long has it been since you fault a Mandalorian?" Ky'ram laughed out.

"But Beskar is supposed to be a lost material!" Snoke yelled his composure broken for the only time anyone could remember. "Taken from your people by the Empire! Forgotten and discarded due to the lack of smiths!"

"We found a new, very prolific vein." Ky'ram continued as he pressed the attack both verbally and physically. "The Mandalorian's will rise again to fight on a galactic scale!"

"And then your Grey Jedi and Resistance will be finished!" Snoke attempted to taunt the man.

"That's where your wrong." Ky'ram taunted back as his blades began to dance gracefully around the supreme leader. "Mandalore has already accepted the Grey Order as members of the Mandalorian Clans and is soon to enter talks to join forces with the Resistance. You have lost. It may not come today. It may not even come this year but it is now firmly on path to secure your death."

The battle seemed to pause. Snoke looked as though the wind was knocked out of him and the Force refused to respond to his call. His saber dipped towards the ground as the weight of what the warrior had said began to sink into him. Nearby the death screams of one of the Shadow Guards could be heard as Maul cut him down. Another sound reverberated throughout the open area as the second Shadow Guard was hurled against one of the sentry towers by the combined power of both Ben and Hakk.

Snoke looked beteen the five Force users, all now approaching him as one. His hand dipped into his robes and produced a second lightsaber. Igniting it he reached into the Force and pulled Hakk towards him. As the young man rocketed towards the old Munn Ky'ram reached out to stop the assault. Holding Hakk in a tug of war the two locked eyes. Their battle of will seemed to last for minutes, despite being barely a few seconds, when Snoke suddenly let go. Hakk was sent flying backwards due to Ky'ram's surprise of the maneuver.

Ben attempted to catch the Grey Jedi but was knocked over with him, not realizing just how much power Ky'ram and Snoke had used in their small tussle. Both groaned as they allowed unconsciousness to overtake them.

"Two Grey's down, one to go." Snoke teased. "Once you're gone I will be free to deal with these two traitors myself."

"You're the traitor Snoke!" Skye yelled at him, her eyes changing to the Sith tri-color once more. "You abandoned your true name and the rule of two all in service to some misguided idea you and Palpatine shared!"

"You who taught my master have pervetted our ways!" Maul added as he took a step forward to place himself nearer to the combat. "We will take our vengeance against you and this betrayal of the dark side!"

"It's done Snoke." Ky'ram said, pointing his orange blade accusatorially. "Surrender now and the killing can be ended."

"Just like a Jedi, Grey or otherwise, to try and talk your way out." Snoke spat. "If I am to die it is to be as a true Sith Lord."

He rose both blades up and charged at the youngest of the three…


	20. Chapter Nineteen: Mark of Courage

Skye had only ever fought one opponent who dual wielded before. It had only been in fight meant to make Kite think she was working with the First Order. Ky'ram had used what she knew not to be his full power in that fight. It was more of a show than of a true engagement.

This though was different. Even with Maul and Ky'ram both randomly engaging the Munn she was having trouble holding her own. Maul was not able to fight using the full power of Juyo due to the fact that with this many combatants he had to switch to a single blade instead of his usual double. Ky'ram had also sheathed his purple blade so as to fully utilize Djem So. The power gained from the decision was barely enough to offset the handicap Maul was fighting under.

Snoke seemed to be a whirlwind of blades, his finesse, grace, and speed completely negating any possible disadvantage that age might have brought. Skye had had to fall back on her use of Soresu to even stand a chance of not losing any body parts to the viscious onslaught. She only found herself gaining a respite when Ky'ram or Maul intervened for a length of time.

 _How is this even possible!_ She screamed in her head. _Ky'ram has been fighting all day and he is just now starting to show signs of wear. But Snoke is easily in his hundreds and doesn't even look winded. The energy of just defending his attacks is draining me!_

"Skye he's not unbeatable!" Ky'ram's voice called out draggin her away from her thoughts. "We will stop him like we've done to so many of his soldiers."

Snoke began to laugh at this as he turned his attention towards the Mandalorian. Ky'ram brought his blade up into a defensive stance and awaited the attack from the old Sith. The two blades danced around his head and he found himself slipping from Djem So to Soresu as well to catch each strike.

"I know your weakness _Grey Master_!" Snoke spat at the Mandalorian. "You've committed the one sin of the Jedi!"

"I am not beholden to the code of the Jedi." Ky'ram rebutted. "Only to the code of the Grey and Potentium. My allegiance is to the Force."

"How can you be allied to the Force when it wants the last person you have even a shred of care for dead!" Snoke screamed at the man as he held him in a saber lock with one of his blades.

Turning around he looked at the Dark Mistress on standing nearby. Reaching out into the Force he called her to him, using more power than he had with Hakk. She reached out to push against it but found him to be overwhelming. Maul Leaped between the two in an attempt to stop the attack, only to find Snoke's blade move as fast as light and remove three of his horns as well as his left hand. With nary a change in his body language the Munn tossed the Zabrak aside and continued his attack.

Ky'ram pushed harder and harder against the saber lock until he finally broke it and brought his blade down on the Munn's hand, severing it cleanly at the wrist. Screaming in pain the Munn only called on more power of the Force and a torrent of lightning began to stream from the dismembered charred nub. The Mandalorians screams filled the air as the smell of burning flesh permeated through it. The lightning had arced towards his face faster than he could react to stop it and had begun welding the helmet to his skin.

In one final ditch effort the three warriors against Snoke reached out as one and managed to adjust the angle of his blade, just barely. The attack went from one meant to kill to an impalement of the shoulder. Skye's screams of pain echoed outward, joining Ky'ram's and the two became indistinguishable from one another. Ky'ram, fury pouring out of him, rushed the supreme leader, who turned in time to catch the first strike and have his blade nearly knocked away.

Another set of lightning poured out of his nub towards the Mandalorian, who ignored the electricity cooking his face, and gained him some distance. The adrenaline and anger was enough to sustain him for the time being. He pressed ever closer to the Munn, prepared to do what he considered a great favor for the Galaxy. As the distance closed a set of gunships appeared overhead.

Their bright lights blinded Ky'ram for a moment before a set of turbolaser blasts shot both gunships out of the sky. As he looked towards where Snoke had previously been he saw only air. Looking towards where the blasts had come from, his ship was touching down in the plaza. As the boarding ramp descended he assisted Maul in helping Skye up and then moved to help Kite load up the remaining two Grey Jedi.

Before Kite could ask any question he only shook his head and walked to the cockpit. Entering it the door shut behind him and a distinctive locking was heard as the ship left the atmosphere and prepared for a jump to hyperspace…


	21. The Finale: A new Face of Resistance

The minutes had turned to hours and the hours into a day before they finally heard from the Resistance medical staff. Skye had been stabilized though she would have scarring and a slight loss of movement in her left arm. Maul's horns were more than likely never to grow back due, only to round off slightly. He said he would carve them down to points when he felt more up to it. They had managed to find a replacement that lived up to his expectations.

Ky'ram had almost refused medical treatment until Ben pointed out that he could heal the damage himself. The doctor informed him that while the scaring would be prominent and very deep the actual damage was something that a long bacta soak would handle for him. He had spent the last few hours floating in a bacta tank.

Ben and Hakk both seemed fine when they woke up. A bit of minor bruising was the worst of what they were dealing with. They had both gone looking for Torwyn upon their return to base and were glad to see him eating in the mess hall with the SpecForce commandoes he had been working with. The trio had visited Ky'ram in the medbay as soon as Torwyn had been informed of what had happened.

As they entered the room the group spotted him sitting on a bench in his robes. His face was an odd mishmash of textures. On the one side it was near smooth and only held the occasional scar of battle, the other was a pock mocked valley of hills and mountains from the merging of face to metal. He held his helmet in hands and appeared to be scraping his excess charred flesh from the inside of it. His lightsabers sat on the bench next to him, appearing to have already been polished.

"Master Skirata, we came as soon as Ben and Hakk told me what had happened." Torwyn began when Ky'ram held a hand up to stop him.

"I'm fine." Ky'ram told the three. "My face is a little different, and my pride is slightly wounded, but I am fine. Thank you for your concern though."

"What is next step now?" Ben asked.

"From here we can't let the First Order regroup." Ky'ram explained. "It is imperative that we push any advantage we have. They've seen that a small group of highly skilled fighters can infiltrate even their capital and wreak havoc, they won't soon forget that. Snoke has also learned once more that people will betray him. I doubt we ever get another agent that close to him again. Its finally time to bring out the big guns. I will contact Mandalore in the morning. Ben I'm going to be sending you to Mandalore itself to be the Resistance's main line of communication."

"What about us Master Skirata?" Hakk questioned.

"Torwyn I'm giving you the list of Force sensitive individuals we know about." Ky'ram began. "I want you to try recruiting them. Due to what I will need done as well as the gravity of this assignment I am official recognizing you as a Master in the Grey Order. Congratulations."

Torwyn smiled brightly as the words set in. Ky'ram then turned to Hakk.

"Hakk you did better than I could have hoped for on Bastion." He patted the young man on the shoulder. "You held your own against a Knight of Ren and helped Ben defeat a Shadow Guard. The best way to say it is that you have passed what could be considered your trials. From here on out you are a Knight of the Order."

Hakk smiled, just as bright as Torwyn, as the two looked at each and congratulated one another. Ky'ram couldn't help but laugh at the excitement in the room, despite the slight pain it brought him. Ben was poised to join as well when he felt a sudden coldness, which he knew Ky'ram sensed as well from the scowl he now wore.

In the doorway stood the Zabrak Sith, his hand replaced entirely. He began to slowly clap for the young Grey Jedi before Ky'ram interrupted him.

"What do you need Maul?" Ky'ram asked accusatorially.

"Not much, just a simple request." Maul grinned. "I had been searching through Snoke's archives for some time to see what artifacts he knew of. One of them happens to be not too far from here. I'm going to go search for it and acquire it before that shriveled up Munn does. Since I may be gone for some time I was only going to request you watch over Skye for me. Don't want the apprentice getting too powerful in my absence."

"I will travel and fight alongside her but do not ask me to babysit her." Ky'ram spat. "That belittles her and makes any training you may have provided seem weak and useless."

"Put it in whatever terms you want." Maul said as turned in the doorway and began to leave. "Either way I will continue her training on my return."

The cackle of his laughter was heard travelling down the hallway, only barely dissipating when Ben and Ky'ram shared a look of worry between the two of them…


End file.
